Crumbling Stone
by GOLDRAGON08
Summary: Hiei and Naiyo are now a couple and the children are as rambuxious as ever. But Naiyo still has unresolved issues and Hiei may be in for more than he bargained for. Plus, what's this about a bonding ceremony? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_It really creeps me out when she does that._ Hiei thought as he leaned casually against the stone door frame of Naiyo office. She laid over her scrolls at her desk eyes staring ahead into nothingness. The first time that had happened he had nearly had a heart attack. The night after they made love after their reunion after having been separated for a year and a half, he awoke the next morning next to the soft, warm body of his mate. He turned to embrace her and stopped dead in his actions. Her eyes were blankly staring at the ceiling, still and unmoving. Hiei latched onto her screaming her name. It wasn't until she blinked confused and peeved at him that he learned that she had the unshakable habit of sometimes sleeping with her eyes open. Even now he could not get used to it. He walked over to her silently and tiled his head as he stared. She worked herself to exhaustion… again. As the new leader of a demon nation, she was always on guard, always busy. The cubs were used to it, but Hiei found himself sometimes jealous that her work seemed to come before everything else. He reached out to brush a braid from her forehead. As his hand neared, it was suddenly clenched in a death grip. She flinched from her position and jerked upright staring at him blinking heavily. They stared at one another for a long moment as she got her bearings.

"You fell asleep at your desk again." he calmly informed her. She made a confused expression and looked down at her hand painfully clenching his own before releasing her grip and rubbing her dry eyes. She turned away from him and leaned her elbows on the granite desk pressing her face into her hands and sighing tiredly.

"I had to go over these reports by tomorrow." she drawled robotically. Hiei shook his head and embraced her from behind.

"You work too hard. Mukuro gave me a few days leave. Why don't we go to ningenkai? It has been too long since you've seen Kani. Genkai tells me she was become quite good with her training." he suggested. Indeed Naiyo had not seen Kani since she left her with Genkai. All they have from each other are letter. Naiyo's were always short and direct, almost cold. Even the way she wrote them with her firm pen strokes and hard pressing seemed calloused. Kani's letters were sometimes pages long and greatly detailed. She was excited about being an aunt and begged Naiyo to visit and bring the cubs. Yet Naiyo always seemed to be too busy. Hiei had managed a couple times to get back to the ningenkai to see Yukina and her children. Kani would always greet him in the same way, with a polite bow before launching herself at him. Hiei smiled at the memory. Kani was quite strong. But every time he would show up without Naiyo he would always catch that look of disappointment. But she would brighten up as he would produce a quickly scrawled letter from his pocket. It had become a game between the two. He would flit his hand away when she would get close to grabbing it until she managed to get a hold on it. She would sit in a chair and read the letter again and again as if memorizing it. But he knew that it was never the same. He knew first hand. Because even though Naiyo never denied him, even though they lived in this same cave, it seemed that often his mate seemed as far away from him as she was before she returned to him. But he never complained. How could he? Not when he himself would have to disappear for days and weeks at a time to work for Mukuro and escort lost ningens back to their world. It would make him a hypocrite otherwise. Still, he could see that is was also having a negative effect on the cubs. They were too grown up. Oh of course they were still cubs, wrestling, arguing and causing all types of mischief. But there was something to mature about them. The could capture their own food. They could clean their own clothes. Naiyo could leave them for days at a time and they would be just fine. Demon children did often have to grow up fast, but Naiyo's lack of mothering was bordering to neglect. Even though they never complained, just like him, they missed their mother and seemed to have a strange shared fear of bothering her when she was working. Hiei was brought out of his thoughts when she shifted against him turning in her chair to look at him.

"What is it, Koi? One round wasn't enough?" she asked seductively rubbing her leg against his own. That was another thing that irritated Hiei. Even though he found her flirtatious ways quite stimulating and very entertaining, she had the habit of using sex to make him forget a conversation. But it was not going to work this time. Ignoring the pull of arousal between his thighs he pulled away from her and crossed his arms.

"Why are you avoiding this?" he asked defensively. She just sighed and tilter her head to look at him. She knew what was coming. There had been many heated debates over this same subject, but it all boiled down to one truth. She did not have time for pleasantries right now. She crossed her legs and bite her lip in thought.

"Fine. We will go next week."  
"That is what you said last week. And the week after that." Hiei countered. Naiyo frowned at him and he frowned back as they locked into one of their glaring battles.

"Hiei, I have work to do."

"Damn it Naiyo! You always have work to do! So do I! But at least I make time for my cubs!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Fuck, Naiyo! Don't you see it? What the hell did you do to them where they are scared to death of even coming into this room when you are busy?!" Hiei saw as she flinched at that statement. She did notice that they never strayed in this room. They made that mistake a long time ago. All she remembered was that she had gotten really angry when they interrupted her. She was trying to read and they were in the room playing, making too much noise. Then, they were all cowered together in the corner of their room scared to death as if they had seen a ghost. She pinched the bridge of her nose and counted back from twenty fighting an oncoming headache. Hiei's eyes narrowed. He did not know why, but every time she got one of those bad headaches, she would change. She would get extremely angry and they would fight. It only happened a couple times but that was too much. The cubs would look up from whatever they were doing and then walk into their room silently. Too routine, too planned. It was as if they had been doing a rehearsed fire drill. They never even looked scared. Then after blood was drawn and they had worked everything out of their system, they would have passionate angry, makeup sex. It was strange. Almost as if she did not remember what had happened. Naiyo squeezed her eyes shut and blocked out the strange buzzing she would get in her ears. If she did it right she could avoid blacking out as she periodically did. It was weird because when she would come to, she would either be in the throws of orgasm with Hiei or she would be lying by his side after a long session of lovemaking. She never told him about the blackouts. She did not want him to worry. She was used to it. It was not as bad as they used to be when she was younger. Wilder. The buzzing seemed to build and grow louder until it felt as if her eardrums would bleed. She heard Hiei softly call out her name.

"Naiyo?" he called and he could hear the concern in his own voice. She seemed to snap out of her personal séance and smirked up at him.

"You are right, Koi. I have not been spending enough time with you and the cubs. I am sorry." she said truthfully. Hiei was a little surprised. Naiyo would never apologize unless she had done something horribly wrong. She turned back to her desk and began writing something in the wolf language. Hiei been picking up on it a bit and saw that it was some kind of important document. "We will visit the ningenkai tomorrow after I deliver these papers." she said with a touch of finality in her voice. Hiei nodded victoriously and then leaned in to nuzzle her ear.

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna put the cubs to bed. Then I'm gonna come back in here and ravish you on this desk." he growled lustfully. She chuckled.

"I have no doubt that you will, Love." she said as she continued. Hiei kept his promise.

_**Hm, what's with Naiyo? No really I'm asking because I have no idea. LOLOL I'm making this up as I go. But I have a pretty good idea…. REVIEWS PLEASE! ;)**_


	2. Family Life

"Really! You really mean it? We're going to visit aunt Kani?"

"Yes."

"And Genkai?"

"Yes."

"And Aunt Yukina?"

"Yes. Dammit! Yes! Now get your things together. We leave tomorrow." Naiyo replied in mild irritation. Hina bounced around on the balls of her small, bared feet in excitement. Higan and Nura were already in their bedroom preparing for the visit. None of the cubs had ever seen their extended family and they were extremely eager to get going. Naiyo was at her desk doing some last minute paperwork while Hiei stood idly by watching his family with no small amount of pride. He had three beautiful children and a mate that could bring any demon to their knees. He had to have been the luckiest demon in the Makai. In retrospect, he couldn't believe that not too long ago, he had no real reason to live. All that he was was dedicated to Mukuro and his loyalty to team Urameshi. Now, he had a real family. Of course, it was not all rose petals and sunshine. Both he and Naiyo could be unreasonable and stubborn at times. Not to mention the fact that they both had personal eccentricities. He, for one was ridiculously possessive. If anyone else even gave the air of interest in Naiyo, he would make it known that she was undoubtedly his. This in turn both irritated and amused Naiyo to no end. Of course, she was never one to complain when her mate became excessive in in public displays of affection, but it got to be a bit of a problem when she was busy taking care of business. Once, she had a personal meeting with the leader of a neighboring village of a water demon tribe about a marriage between a young male and a young female; both being the only heirs to two upper-class families. The bond, if broken, could cause problems between the two parties. But if things went well, it could result in a good alliance between both cultures. A previous war had made things between them a little tense and the impending bond could cement a peace treaty. Hiei had happened to have been visiting during that time having had completed a simple mission for Mukuro. Somewhere along the way, he had appointed himself as Naiyo's personal part-time bodyguard. So when the deep blue eyes of the leader roamed appreciatively over Naiyo's well built form, Hiei was immediately behind her chair wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling gently on her neck all the while looking challengingly into the eyes of the competition. Luckily the water demon seemed more amused than anything by the display and commented that had he himself had such a beautiful mate then he would behave in the same way. Of course, he got bitched out about it in Naiyo's usual roundabout way. It was not exactly the silent treatment since neither of them were prone to small talk, but she made a point to make herself more busy that usual just to irritate him. That was one thing about wolf demons that rubbed Hiei the wrong way. Although they may be mated, promiscuity was not exactly taboo. It was frowned upon, but no one really said anything. It was more common in males than females, but it was still a possibility. Both wolf demons and fire demons mate for life, but Hiei was absolutely unable to cheat even if he wanted to. Once a fire demon's heart was given, that was that. He was not concerned with Naiyo leaving him… well at least he wouldn't be soon enough which brought another problem. What he didn't know before was that wolf demons must perform a ceremony for a bond to be sealed. It was a superficial thing reminiscent of the ningen marriage. Naiyo did not seem to mind that they had not had such a ceremony, but Hiei knew damn well that it was causing a problem. Usually, wolf demon infidelity happened outside of their kind, but wolf demons had an ethnocentricity so half breeds were a bit rare. They were extremely respectful of the ceremony. It was a huge thing that involved the entire wolf community; a public sign of ownership. Once he ceremony was observed, it was widely known that you were off the market so wolf demons did not commonly cheat with other wolf demons who had had a proper ceremony. So that would mean that Hiei would only have to worry about outsiders. But, since no such marriage has occurred, other wolf demons do not take their bond very seriously. Naiyo had not been exactly forthcoming when she informed him that she was **still** being courted by other wolf demons. Flirtatious looks, gifts, kills left at the door. It all infuriated Hiei to no end. He mentioned to her the idea of a proper ceremony, but she kind of waved it off as an "unnecessary custom". In her mind they were bonded and that was the end of it. In fact, she did not understand why she was getting so such attention. That was another thing about her that drew him in. She had absolutely no idea that she was hot. The fact that she was half ningen even made her more desirable although under normal circumstances it should have the opposite effect. To all demons, human are disgustingly weak, frail, fragile. But Naiyo happened too be one of the strongest demons of Makai. Plus, the uncommon brown color of her skin contrasted to those amethyst eyes made her rare, exotic, irresistible. At times, Hiei wondered why the hell he chose such an attractive mate. It just made his job more difficult. But it just boiled down to the fact that he loved her. His initial attraction to her bred a new and deeper connection in which at first he accidentally fell in love. Then over time, after seeing all of her faults and imperfections, he chose to continue loving her in spite of everything as she had done for him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked not looking up from the scroll she was reading. The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile and he shrugged one shoulder knowing she would see in her peripheral vision. She looked up at the non verbal gesture and lifted an eyebrow at him. She could not resist that smirk. Those ruby eyes shined with such love and adoration that she felt her face heat up and her cheeks tighten in a smile. Even now, she still did not understand it when her looked at her that way. She did not understand what it was about her that made him lover her so much. Her; a half crazed workaholic with a temper that rivaled his own. But whatever reason it was, it did not matter. All that mattered was that it was real. He loved her. Their gazes locked and she could hear his thoughts whispering lazily through his mind. Although their mental links were strong, each made it a point to give the other their privacy. They left the link open as a gesture of trust, but neither ever utilized it unless they were invited. Neither noticed as the three cubs crept in silently and stared at their parents in confusion wondering what they were staring at each other for. When Naiyo chuckled at something Hiei thought, they frowned in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Hina asked when the curiosity got the best of her. Both parents turned toward their cubs noting the identical frowns on their faces. To Hiei they looked more like Naiyo. To Naiyo they were the splitting image of their father.

"Nothing." Naiyo said still smiling, setting the quill of her pen down beside the neatly folded scroll. "Are you ready?" she asked them.

"Yes!" they replied in unison, Hina smiling brightly, Higan pumping his fist eagerly and Nura doing Hiei's famous smirk.

"Alright, line up and let's have a look." Hiei said walking to stand before his pups. They all lined up and stood tall like little soldiers, a mannerism taught to them by their overly serious mother. Hiei crossed his arms and scowled playfully before bending down and looking in Nura's ear squinting one eye as if searching intently. "Did you clean your ears, Nura?"

"Yes, sir!" he replied militantly.

"Hn. Really. Then what's this?" Hiei said, miraculously pulling a piece of candy from behind the ear. Nura opened his mouth in small shock and smiled.

"How did that get there?" he asked amused.

"Hn. Hiding candy in your ears, huh? Your mother would whip you to shreds." Hiei chuckled kissing his son on his forehead. Nura snickered and peered over to Naiyo who narrowed her eyes in mock anger at the comment. Hiei then moved on to his daughter.

"Well princess, did you wash you hair?" he asked patting the multidirectional bush sitting atop her head.

"Yes, sir! But now look at it! Higan said it looks like a fungus." she said with a pout. Higan snickered but was silenced when Hiei glared at him.

"Well don't listen to him. He is just jealous. You have the hair of a fire demon and its nothing to be ashamed of." he pulled at the puff a bit, "well, there may be a bit of your mother in there, too." he added as an after thought. "But wait…" he dug through her cottony locks and produced another piece of candy. "look at this! My, my you're so sweet that candy grows in your hair!" he commented in staged surprise. Hina's high pitched laugh echoed through the cave as Hiei placed the treat in her small palm and kissed her nose. Hiei moved on to his other son as Hina skipped over to her mother to get her hair braided. Higan fidgeted anxiously but straightened up when his father came to him. Hiei crossed his muscled arms and looked over the cub.

"Well Higan. You are the oldest. You look after your little brother and sister. Aren't you too old for candy now?" Hiei asked. Higan hesitated and seemed to think over the question. He did sometimes put himself on a pedestal, being the oldest and physically strongest of the three, but candy sure sounded good at the moment.

"Well, you see, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get a piece of candy because then you would be favoring me, Papa." he said with an air of victory. Hiei lifted a brow.

"So, you are saying that if I _don't_ give you a piece of candy, then I will be putting you **above** your siblings?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. Because that would mean that you think that I am the greatest-est and the all around best-est because I would be more grown up and would not care if you did not give me anything because I would know in my mind that I am better than them. And that would not be fair." Higan explained in one breath. He smiled brightly at his own intelligence. Hiei just looked at his son with a slightly perplexed expression before nodding.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." he pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket. "I guess since you are the oldest and you do take good care of your siblings then you deserve a piece as well." he handed his eldest the candy. Higan tried to hide his excitement and failed miserably as he popped the treat into his mouth quickly as if his father may change his mind. Hiei patted his sons shoulder before ruffling his hair affectionately. He turned to his mate and watched as she completed the last of the two braids in his daughters hair. He winced as he watched her pull and twist the hair with a skill he could never manage to master. Hina, who seemed to be used to it by now, did not even flinched.

"Done." Naiyo announced and Hina hopped out of her lap.

"Do I look pretty, Papa?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty ugly." Higan said rolling his eyes.

"Be quiet, you!" she ordered with a cute pout.

"Make me!" he taunted. She growled and ran at him but Hiei intercepted catching her up into his arms. He tossed her in the air and caught her smiling as she giggled.

"Well, your brother may not think so, but I think that you are as beautiful as your mother." Hiei said. She smiled and Hiei sat her on her feet knowing that she was going to pounce on her brother as soon possible. Ignoring the scuffle behind him, he wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed her. "Thank you." he whispered against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"For what?" she asked with that puppy-like head tilt.

"For giving me the world." he said. He knew that she would not fully understand the statement, so he kissed her deeply before she could ask.


	3. author's note 2 my faithful readers

**Wazzzuuuuppp?!?! Ok, out of the blue, I decided to sit down and read the only two chapters of this fanfic and I can say without ego that it is a really good story! I mean, Hiei and Naiyo are just too cute together! And the cubs are adorable! I don't know how I came up with this stuff. Bascially what I am saying is that this story should not just be tossed aside, it deserves to be finished. I don't even know what is going to happen because I literally make it up as I go, sentence by sentence. So far I have had only two reviewers for this fic so far and I just wanna thank them, especially Flame Neko who has been with me since the beginning (wipes tear). Ok that's enough rambling from me. I will be continuing the story and I an guarantee a new chapter today. Oh and I am still eagerly looking forward to that manga drawing Flame Neko (wink wink).**


	4. My Heart, My Love, My Soul

-1Naiyo was jerked out of a peaceful sleep when a weight flopped down on her stomach. She winced, giving a loud huff and sat up in irritation rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mama! Mama it's morning!" Hina announced loud enough for the whole Makai to hear. Naiyo groaned and rolled over into the heat of her mates chest pulling the animal pelt over her head with a growl. "Maaaamaaaa!!" Hina whined crossing her arms with a cute pout. Hiei lay amidst the noise with his arm across his eyes, his other arm instinctively wrapping around Naiyo. H lifted his arm away from his face and cracked open an eye to get a glance at his daughter. Her bottom lip pocked out as she scowled darkly at her parents. Hiei chuckled. "Papaaaa!! Mama is ignoring me!" she whined. Hiei stretched and wrapped both arms around his mate burying his face in her hair.

"Yeah and so am I. Now beat it squirt." he murmured settling down for a few more minutes of sleep. "OOWWFF!" was all that came out when Hina belly flopped on his tummy.

"Come oooon… we are going to the ningenkai today! We have to get ready. The sun is already rising!" she reasoned. Hiei felt Naiyo's growl rumble against him.

"Hina, if you don't be quiet I am going to make you do one thousand push ups." The promise in her mother's voice stilled the excited child immediately. "Now go back to bed, or play, or spontaneously combust or something…"she said, her voice fading as she dropped back into a dose. Hiei laughed lightly at the statement. Hina didn't know what combust meant, but she decided that it would be better to ask later. She leaned up and nuzzled both of her parents affectionately before skipping out of the room. Hiei placed his face into his mate's neck with a moan.

"We really should get up now."

"If you had not decided to go five rounds last night then we would _be_ up. Which reminds me, I have to scrub that stuff off of my desk… and the dinner table… and the floor…"

"Well, if you weren't so damned sexy then I wouldn't want you so much. And if you didn't make those hot noises when I…"

"Shut up. I had to bind myself to a hentai." she said poking playfully as his ribs. She felt a strange energy from him after she said this and he seemed troubled. "What is it?" Hiei looked into her eyes searchingly. For a moment, her mate almost look sad and lost.

"Why don't you want to bond with me?" he asked with a tremor to his voice.

"What are you talking about? We are already bonded. I belong to you and you belong to me." she promised, but Hiei didn't miss the hesitation in the answer.

"You know what I mean. The ceremony. Every time I bring it up you change the subject or you ride me until I can't even remember my own name." Truth be told, he did not mind the distracting sex. Never had Hiei known how seme a female could be, especially Naiyo. She sighed deeply in response.

"Hiei, I…I don't see what the big deal is. You trust that I would not betray you, correct?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I trust you with my life, Naiyo. But I can sense that you are hiding something from me." he said. She turned away from him and her face was hidden by her hair. "Even when we bonded you held things back. There are shadowed places in you mind that you won't let me see. I think the question is if you trust me." He heard her stop breathing for a moment.

"I trust you, Koi." she whispered.

"Then I don't understand." he said sitting up angrily. She propped herself up on her elbows laying on her stomach, the pelt sliding down her creamy, bare back. She seemed to search for the right words.

"We both know, Hiei, that between the two of us I am the one who has done the most evil." she said tugging nervously at the pillow. "I have seen things. I have experienced things. I have done things. Horrible things. Things that I wish that I could forget. But no matter how hard I try, those memories will never leave me. Those shadows are there to protect us both. If they are removed, I…" she hesitated. Hiei saw the muscles in her shoulders tense. "I would become something else." she turned her eyes toward him, amethyst meeting ruby. "You know what I am talking about, Hiei. You have seen it. Those moments when my body goes on auto drive and you hardly know who I am. It is those moments where I am unable to keep them back. Just one glimpse of the hells I have been through could drive a man insane. I can never let my guard down. I can never fully sleep. There is, after all, no rest for the wicked." Hiei was shocked at how calmly she could say something so morbid. She pressed her palms against her forehead and clenched her hair. "Is evil just a point of view? Can one choose to be good when they are born as an evil seed? Can a devil ever be redeemed?" she asked more to herself. Hiei reached forward and embraced her laying back onto the bed and pulling her to lay on his chest.

"You aren't evil, Koi. You never were. You're just misunderstood. I know you. I love you." he said stoking her skin wherever his fingertips passed.

"The gods cried when I came into the world of the living. Thunder overcame the quiet and lightening tore the still skies."

"Naiyo…"

"I killed my mother. I have killed families. Females holding their children, cowering before me. Begging me to take their lives and spare their children.

"…"

"Did you know this, Love? Did you know how much joy I took in killing?"

"That's enough."  
"How their little throats cut like butter. How the blood of a child is the sweetest and their hearts are the most tender meat."

"You are different now."

"Am I?"

"Yes! How could you even ask that? You are a mother, a mate, a leader. You are nothing like you were in the past. Whatever you have done doesn't matter. I will love you no matter what." he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my soul."

"You risk you immortal soul for this creature, this…thing." she said, her voice soft with amazement. Hiei pushed her back against the bedding and covered her. Their naked bodies molding together deliciously awakening a desire deep within.

"You are my most precious thing." he said placing a kiss on her lips. "The most beautiful creature to walk the desert of my heart. My soul would die without you." His voice was so deep and sincere and Naiyo was unable to doubt. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your heart is my gift. A priceless treasure. Your soul I will guard with my own. The father of my cubs. The owner of my being." she traced his lips with her tongue and he shivered. "I would die without you, Hiei." They stared into each other's eyes, each meaning their words deeper than they could explain. Hiei lowered his head and kissed her deeply, moaning as she spread her legs allowing him to settle between her thighs. "Make it quick, Love." she whispered breathlessly. Their emotions were set so high that neither of them would last, but Hiei did not appreciate quickies. The few times they did do it were too fast and he was unable to make his mate come. She claimed to not mind, but Hiei had other ideas. He kissed his way down her neck sucking hard at his permanent mark. She moaned at the sensation and he could feel the sound vibrate against his lips. The fingers of one hand were at work on a chocolate nipple as his tongue made its way toward its twin. Hiei had never seen brown nipples before he had been with his mate and they always excited him. He eagerly licked at the rigid bud biting gently at the darkened skin around it. She gasped and arched up against him making his hardness press against her inner thigh. He bit down a little more harshly and she shivered burying a hand in his hair drawing him closer. He knew that his mate liked it rough. He too enjoyed the occasional animalistic rut. But he was more a fan of slow and sensual love play. Besides, it was too much fun teasing her to insanity. He moved downward slurping at her neat little navel being sure to press his chest against her wet, furry triangle of wet need. She whimpered and tossed her head to the side. Neither of them could take much more. Without warning, he pushed her knees up and apart. For some reason this excited her to no end, knowing that her mate was face to face with her secret place. Seeing him lick his lips at the sight of it. She bit her lip and tossed her head back against the pillow panting. Hiei just stared at her opening for a moment marveling. This was the gateway that brought his cubs into the world. This was the heaven that he had constant access to. This was his own personal treasure. The delicate flesh glistened enticingly and Hiei groaned when she intentionally clenched her womanly muscles. Unable to wait any longer, he plunged into her sweetness burying his tongue as deep as he could. She gave a desperate cry and shook digging her fingers into his scalp.

"Oh God! Koi please! I'm going to…" she gasped as she felt her muscles preparing to tense for the ultimate pleasure, but groaned in need when Hiei withdrew. He pulled himself up her body and kissed her deeply, sharing the tasty treat between them. To wolf demons, sharing love juice in such a way showed submission. Hiei was showing her that he belonged to her. Her scent was spread all over his body inside and out and it aroused her even more. The sensation of his length entering her so slick and smooth with his oozing precum made them both give cries of passion. She wrapped her legs around him locking her ankles at his back and she didn't wait for him. She lifter he hips bringing him as deep as possible, letting him fill her to the brink of sanity. Hiei's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she clenched around him tightly. He let his head drop against her shoulder and bit down hard loving the coppery liquid that filled his mouth. She dug her nails into his back and ordered him in a feral growl to move. Hiei thrusted hard and fast, their hips meeting with fleshy slaps. It was intense. It was hot. Hiei pulled his fangs from her neck and looked into her eyes, cries and moans falling from their lips as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them relentlessly. Her face twisted in a way so close and yet to far from pain. He mouthed the words 'I love you' unable to speak beyond a tense cry. She trembled violently and her strong legs tightened around him lightly popping his spine. His eyes rolled back and he drew a deep breath before releasing into his mate with a relieved sob. They came so long and so hard that the pleasure reached unbearable heights. Naiyo began to push at him, trying to escape the pleasure as she clawed and screamed outside of her control. Hiei could not stop trusting, his body taking on a mind of its own. It was insanely, painfully good. After the long mutual orgasm, they collapsed against each other, each wearing an expression of contentment and surprise.

"What (pant) the hell (pant) was that?" she panted against his shoulder. Hiei shook his head dumbly as he tried to understand what had just happened. Wow they had never come like that before. Neither knew that their cubs sat outside their stone door boredly playing catch.

"Oh great. They are having sex again." Nura said tossing the heavy stone to his brother.

"Ewww! I don't see why they do it. It's gross! Plus they don't need any more cubs. They got us." Higan said throwing the stone to Hina.

"Yeah right." she said rolling her eyes. "I see you two touchin' yourselves when you think no one is lookin'." she smiled to herself, tossing the stone from one of her palms to the other as her brothers sputtered excuses.

"I do not! My thing just itches sometimes that's all!" Higan insisted.

"Yeah right. That's a weird way to scratch it." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up! Nura's the one that rubs your dolls against his when you aren't around." Higan offered trying to deter the attention from himself.

"WHAT?!?!" Hina shrieked crunching the stone in her fingers. Nura gave an indifferent shrug.

"So what. It feels good." he said with a noncommittal shrug. "Besides, you tickle your girly thingy in the bath. We all do it. What's the big deal?" Hina opened her mouth to object but then seemed to think better of it and looked away with a deep blush. Nura stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "That's' why Ma and Pop do it all the time. It feels good. No biggie. And when we grow up and go into heat, we will choose mates and do it too. Its all just like Mama said. I read it in a book too. It's not gross, it just happens." he said walking away leaving his siblings behind to go and read until his parents…um… recovered. Higan and Hina sat brooding and glaring at their brother's back.

"He thinks he's sooo smart." Higan said with a huff.

"Hn. Yeah. He is stupid. I don't touch myself."

"Well neither do it."  
"Right." she said rolling her eyes. She stood up and bit her lip. "Um… all this gross stuff makes me want to…take a bath. I feel gross." she said walking quickly to the bathing room.

"Ok. I am a little tired. Um… I'm going to bed for a little nap." Higan said walking quickly to their bedroom. Nura shook his head at the antics of his exploratory siblings.

"So immature."

_**Aww… wolf demon cubs mature to quickly, discovering their bodies and such. All that will get better explained in probably the next chapter. Oh and I totally did not plan to out a lemon in this chapter lol. Reviews please!**_


	5. Who Is Roth?

**Its been so long! I actually had to reread the story to get my momentum back. I missed you guys! Did u miss me? Anyways, this is long overdue, so no more delay.**

Hiei sat waiting patiently as the cubs filed out of the mouth of the cave. Naiyo emerged a second later and, with a twitch of her hand, the cave submerged below the earth's surface to once again be invisible to the unsuspecting eye.

"You all have three changes of clothes, correct?"

"Yes, Mama!" the three replied in unison.

"And you have cleaned up your room?"

"Yes, Mama!"

Naiyo inspected each child quickly before giving a pleased nod.

"Alright then, we can…" she stopped mid-sentence when an intangible blur materialized at her side in the form of her brother.

"Naiyo…" he began with urgency in his voice.

"What!" she replied with no shortage of irritation. Hiei stood from his place on a conveniently placed log and glared at his so called brother-in-law. The other male cast a careless glance in Hiei's direction.

"Hiei." he greeted with a smug smile.

"Zolan." Hiei returned nonchalantly. Naiyo rolled her eyes at their demeanor and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Brother, although I am never one to make assumptions, I assume that you are here to tell me something important." she said with forced patience. Zolan smiled at his sister warmly before opening his arms and pulling her into a warm embrace looking mockingly into Hiei's glaring eyes as he did.

"Nrabi, I'm hurt. Can't I visit a loved one without there being some kind of problem?" he made a show of subtly smelling her hair and closing his eyes in ecstasy as Hiei looked on with clenched fist.

"Well…" Naiyo began as she pulled away from the hug with a calculating expression. "You usually visit three times a week if things are quiet on the forefront. Since things have been a bit hectic the past couple of weeks your visits have tapered down a bit. So, considering the fact that you came here two days ago just for a "visit", I am sensing that you may have something to tell me." she explained with a suspicious expression. Zolan's smile widened.

"It would seem that you know me too well." he said as he reached back into his carrying pouch and produced a scroll, his expression becoming serious. "The rebellion leader wishes to have an audience with you. He is proposing a peace treaty and he will not accept me as a mediator. He is very insistent on this." he passed the scroll into her palm and watched as she read it over.

"He is aware that he is losing correct?" Naiyo asked boredly. Zolan nodded with a chuckle. "And yet he seems to think that he is in a position to negotiate."

"No, Naiyo. This is not a negotiation. He is willing to accept your terms whatever they may be on good faith. He claims to understand you to be a fair and logical leader." Zolan elaborated. "We have taken out half of his population without mercy. Massive graves filled with women and children and yet it has taken him this long to surrender." he says. Naiyo nods distractedly and he wonders if she heard a word that he said. She then rolled up the parchment and handed it back to him.

"And when does he want to have this meeting?"

"Tomorrow."

"No fucking way!" Hiei busted in. Both Zolan and Naiyo glanced over at his outburst. "We have plans. You can't just barge in with your little scroll and mess things up! It has taken too much time and energy for me to convince this one…" he says gesturing at his mate, "…to take a vacation! We are going to Nigenkai and I will be damned if anything, or any_one_ for that matter, gets in the way!" he shouts into Zolan's cool, smirking face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear brother-in-law. It is what comes with the job. Naiyo is the alpha of our kind. Along with that status comes great responsibility. We do what we must. I am sorry if that causes you undue stress." he explains with false consolation. Hiei knew that Zolan would do anything in his power to keep Naiyo as busy as possible. As her first general, the more she was working, the more time he got to spend with her. Her personal time was spend with Hiei and the cubs, but as long as she was acting as a diplomat he could be at her side at all time.

"Besides," Zolan whispered into his ear, "you shouldn't always get first dibs." Hiei growled and pushed him away roughly.

"That's enough." Naiyo called out as she closed her eyes in thought. She had long since grown accustomed to their ridiculous little rivalry. "As you can see, this could not have come at a worse time. I will be traveling and I wont be back for three days. Tell the rebellion leader that he will have to wait until then. There is very little that he can accomplish between now and then so there is no harm in it." she logically explained. Hiei did not miss the look of disappointment on Zolan's face before it was hidden behind a soft smile. There was something about it that Hiei did not trust.

"Yes, Nrabi. I suppose that you are right. Besides, there is nothing that he would deny you." he added that last statement seemingly as an afterthought. Naiyo raised an eyebrow. "You see, after you killed the last leader a month ago and wiped out his cell, the next one popped up seemingly overnight. You have to admire their efficiency. Their new leader has made many changes in the way they do things. I did not understand why at the time. But when I discovered who it was, it became quite clear." Zolan said as he carelessly picked at a fingernail.

"And who might that be?" Naiyo asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It's Roth."

Hiei did not recognize the name, but he did recognize the look on his mates face. The face that said… "oh shit." She glanced in his direction and forced herself to recover quickly.

"Tell him that we will discuss things in three days time. You are dismissed." she ordered. Zolan frowned at the impersonal goodbye, but acquiesced with a bow and flitted off. Naiyo stood motionless and disturbed for a moment.

"Mama? Can we go now?" Hina asked. Both Hiei and Naiyo had almost forgotten that the cubs were there, waiting quietly as they were trained to when their parents were dealing with grown up affairs.

"Yes. We are leaving now." Naiyo responded and began to walk. Hiei fell into step by her side eyeing her suspiciously. He was out of the loop and it pissed him off! They both made it a point to keep business outside of family affairs, but the mention of the rebel leader's name caused a reaction from her that Hiei automatically knew meant something personal. Naiyo tensed and waited for the inevitable question…

"Who is Roth?"


	6. What!

**Ok, I just typed up the newest chapter and i lost it. I clicked save a million times and it wouldn't save and then it just disappeared. Im really mad that I have to retype this, but i dedicated this chapter to my most dedicated reader and reviewer Flame Neko. With her i would have stopped posting a long time ago. So, Flame Neko, this retype is just for you.**

Hiei grabbed Naiyo by the wrist and stopped walking.

"I asked you a question." he growled in warning. Naiyo stared straight ahead as if debating on how to answer. The cubs stared back and forth at their parents, feeling the tension in teh air.

"You aren't gonna fight again are you?" Higan asked, his big puppy dog eyes shining up at Hiei. Hiei glanced at his offspring and took a deep, calming breath.

"No. We aren't fighting. Go and practice pouncing for a while. We will call when we are done." he said, his voice tense yet soothing. The cubs hesitated for a moment. Nura opened his mouth as if preparing to say something until SLAP!...

"Tag! You're it!" Hina yelled and went leaping of through the trees. Nura took a moment to recover, rubbing at the bruised cranium with a look of surprise and then took off after his sister with killer intent. Higan just shrugged and followed off after them. Hiei waited until he believed they were out of earshot before he let go of Naiyo's wrist and crossed his arms with a glare.

"Well?" he prompted. Naiyo pursed her lips and drew them to the side as she thought. She knew that if she tried talking to him now, that it could not possibly end well. He had his mind set on making this into a bad thing and there was only one way to fix this.

"You are only going to get angry if I tell you."

"Do I have a reason to get angry?"

"Well, in all fairness you are already angry."

"I am not angry."

"Then why did the tempurature just rise?" she asked. Hiei's jaw clenched, but his shoulders loosened a bit and the heat died down.

"Just tell me who he is!"

"I will when you calm down." she said, always in that calm demeanor.

"You do this shit on purpose! Why do you always have to make every fucking thing difficult?!"

"Why do you have to blow 'every fucking thing' out of proportion?"

Hiei hated how cool she always was. Even when they faught she never rose her voice, never seemed to get angry, never even broke a sweat when things got physical. It always reminded him that she was the stronger and more experienced of them both. Hiei had been through alot in his life, but Naiyo's story exceded his. No matter how much he pushed for dominance, she was, by right, the designated seme of the relationship. But Hiei was always the stubborn one. And she would often submit herself and let him have his way... she would _let _ him. And that often infuriaed him even more. She even managed to show strength in submission and for the life of him he could not figure out how she managed it!  
"You are pouting." she drawled.

"I never pout!" he huffed indignantly.

"You are doing it now."

"No I am not!!"

"You look just like Higan when you pout."

"I'm not pouting."

"The way your lips turn down at the corners..."

"I don't pout!"

"The way your eye brows press together..."

"I. Do. Not. Pout!"

"The way..."

"Gods you are such a bitch!!"

"Well of course i am. I am a female wolf demon." she replied nonplussed. The was the final straw. Hiei growled and lunged at her. She had plenty of time to dodge, but she chose to stand there and let him topple her to the ground. He pinned her arms overhead and snarled down into to emotionless face.

"Tell me who the fuck Roth is!!" he roared menacingly. Naiyo had to bite her lip not to smirk. Hiei had no idea how adorably sexy and adorable he was when he got all dominant on her. But she knew he would only have a fit if she said that and she didnt want to cross the line. But she did set this trap for him so she may as well see it through.

"I cannot talk to you like this knowing that you may ravish me half way through the conversation. Your dagger is jabbing into my hip now get off." she ordered raising her hips to press against his as if struggling. She squrimed around a bit and Hiei moaned. She was right. They couldn't talk like this. It would only end in them having angry makeup sex and with the atmosphere being as quiet as it was, he knew that the cubs were somewhere near watching. He leaned down to that he was nose to nose with her.

"You do you torment me so?" he asked, his breath fanning across her lips.

"Because you are so hot when you are angry." she said before leaning forward and flicking her tongue across his lips. Hiei opened his mouth and sucked in the wet appendage with an appreciating groan releasing her wrists to caress his hands down along ehr arms. She reached and and tangled a hand in his hair, messing up the neat pony tail as the other hand slipped beneath his tunic at his side to trail up his flank in the ticklish, pleasurable way that always made him moan. She nipped at his plush lower lip leaving shallow puncture marks with her fangs and sucked at the wet pillow of flesh. "I want to please you, Thana(lover)." she whispered hotly. The was another thing that Hiei long since realized about his mate. She always equalled sexual pleasure with males. She would never hesitate to use her body to please Hiei and she never expected any reciprocation. But that was not just the case in the bedroom, it spilled over into everyday life. Even though she was seme by right, she always did what she could to please Hiei. The only time she asserted herself was when his decision would harm the family or complicated things. Beyond that, she was always submissive, always serving. The sad part about it was that even though she was the alpha of a nation, she still had the mentality of a slave. Hiei dipped down and bit at her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but none to gently. She hissed as his fangs grazed over her sweet spot. But they had to stop there, just before that point of no return. They breathed in unison trying to calm down the heat that threatened to overwhelm them feeling it lessen but not vanish between their pressing chests. He placed a kiss on her ear.

"Tell me who he is, Koiishi." he commanded softly as he twirled the burgandy sash at her waist around his fingers. The intense makeout session had done its job in calming him down and he knew that once again his mate had one upped him. But he couldn't bring himself to begrudge it. She paused in thought and he waited patiently.

"I cannot say that he was lover. I slept in his arms sometimes when the dark became too cold. Those times when i would feel my way through the darkness, tripping over frozen demons in my path, shivering so hard that it hurt. A cold so intense that it burns. Those who slept never woke again." she explained. Hiei did not have much experience with cold. The only time fire demons got cold was when the got fever. He grew horribly ill once when he was little. He nearly died of exposure but fortunately that night was hot. He remembered the sensation of it even through his delirium and imagining his mate in a similar situation made him wrap his arms around her more tightly in reflex. "I cannot say that he was a mentor. he taught me many things in the art of combat and survival tactics, but we always exchanged information and goods in a civil way. According to the Makai honor code I was too young to be taken even though I had already been broken." she said in the detached tone she always took when speaking of the rape by her father. She seldom spoke of it. "I was fond of him; a child's idolization of a paternal like figure i suppose."

"He wanted you." Hiei said. It wasn't a question. He felt her shrug.

"I do not know. Maybe he did. But I do not think he had any kuind of motive."

"Hn. Demons do not help other demons without some kind of motive." he said standing and extending his hand to help her up. She took the offered hand.

"It matters not what his motive was. All that i can say is that the odds are high that I would have died if he did not help me. I owe him." she said as if realizing something.

"Is that the way he sees it?" Hiei huffed not liking the way this was going.

"I cannot claim to know how he thinks. I have not seen him in about four years. It was rumored that he escaped. I did not think I would..."

"Wait, what do you mean it's been only four years?" he asked after a double take.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? It has been about four years since i have seen him." she said slightly irritated. She hated inturruptions and thought them to be rude. Hiei tilted his head to the side with a confused expression in a gesture he picked up from Naiyo.

"But that doesn't add up! Okay wait. You were four when your mother took you and returned to Makai, right?"

"Well, yes. Development-wise." she said twisting her face in the way that she did when calculating.

"What do you mean 'development-wise?" Hiei asked.

"Well, the first time our paths crossed I was about the same age as the cubs. Maybe a bit younger." she explained. Hiei stared at her for a moment.

"So how old were you exactly when we first met, Naiyo?"

"Well... I was about a year old, give or take a couple of weeks." she said after a moment of mental counting.

"And how old were you when your father..."

"Seven... development-wise." she said cutting him off. Hiei felt a throb begin in his head and rubbed at his temple. He hoped that this was not going where he thought it was.

"And how long were you in the prison?"

"Well thats hard to say. Days seemed like weeks there. But I would say roughly four years." she said. Hiei's eyebrow nearly disappeared beneath his headband.

"Koiishi, exactly how old are you?"

"I cannot say exactly."

"Then how about a ball park figure?"

"Ball park?" she asked in confusion. Hiei shook his head in irritation at himself for the ningen term.

"Just round it off." he said in forced patience. She thought for a moment.

"I imagine that I have developed to an age between twenty five and thirty. I am more than likely twenty six. We sort of stop counting after we reach maturity."

"Naiyo I am askig how old you are in years, not in development." Hiei felt his heart pounding in his chest. She nibbled her lip and make a face of consideration.

"Well, judging by my mental and physical stage of development i think that I am about twelve years old."

Hiei couldn't breathe. He knew that he was a lot of things; a cold hearted killer, a possessive bastard and an all around ass hole. But he never pegged himself as a child molestor.

(sorry for the typos but there is no way I am spelled checking again. Did it the first time around)

I thought that this was a clever twist since everyone probably assumed that Naiyo had inherited a human growth rate. But with the cubs growing so quickly this just made more sense. And having Hiei freak out about it is just too fun to pass up. Please review. And if you notice any time inconsistancies please let me know. Ja ne!


	7. Fear

Hiei rubbed his hand down his face from forehead to chin and gave his mate a bewildered look. She tilted her head to the side in puppy-ish confusion and Hiei groaned burying his face into his hands.

"Koi?" she called out in concern. She did not understand why he seemed so distressed.

"You have got to be bullshitting me." he mumbled into his palms. Naiyo stepped closer to him and kneeled slightly in attempt to see his face through his fingers.

"Hiei is there a problem? Are you sick?" she asked and she lifted his bangs and gently placed her hand to his head. Hiei peeked through his fingers and looked at her concerned face. Smooth skin. Big, dark purple eyes. And the expression that beautiful face had was just too innocent and suddenly too young. If he blurred his vision a bit he imagined he was looking at Hina. This disturbing thought made him pull away from her touch. Her frown deepened. "What is wrong with you?" she asked taking a step closer.

"Don't." he commanded taking a step back. She halted immediately and tilted her head again. "Stop doing that!" he ordered with a wince.

"Doing what?" she asked tilting her head to the other side blinking those innocent seeming eyes in confusion."

"Oh, God." Hiei murmured sitting heavily on the leaf strewn ground. "How could I have not known?" he clinched his hair in his hands and tried to calm down. Naiyo stared down at her distraught mate and tried to think of anything that was said in the last three minutes that could have caused such a reaction.

"Hiei, are you having an emotional break down because you believe that I am under-aged?" she asked in such a way that it sounded less like a question and more like a statement. 

'_Well damn."_ was all Hiei could think. Trust Naiyo to be frank. She walked up to him and kneeled down grasping his wrists and pulling them away.

"Hiei, in Makai, what is the age of consent?" she asked using a voice as if she were talking to a child. Even though the answer cleared him of all wrong, he still couldn't bring himself to look at her when he replied.

"The age of consent is the first heat." he answered carefully.

"Correct. And I had my first heat right after I escaped imprisonment." she said. She grasped his chin and made him look into her eyes. "I had two heats before our face off. You are well in the clear, Hiei." she consoled.

"But… but gods Naiyo you are only…"

"I am a fully matured wolf demon female and nothing else needs to be said. I am not a child, Koi." she chided. Hiei closed his eyes and tried to let that soak in. She leaned in and pulled him into a hug. "You are a great demon, Hiei. I could not have made a better choice for a mate. But I must confess… it took me a long time before I was able to convince myself that you were not my father." Hiei stiffened at that statement. "Even now, when you touch me. When we make love, I cannot close my eyes for too long. I must always see your face, your eyes. I must keep the dark places locked away so that I…." she trailed off and Hiei could feel her energy fluctuate oddly. He pulled away slightly to look at her.

"What? Tell me." he said trailing the tip of his index finger across her brow. Hiei felt something shift within her. It was very subtle, but at the same time monumental. She looked at him so strangely then, her expression both lost and pained. Her grip on his shoulder became suddenly bruising and he winced. Her face became hard, almost cruel at tera fraction of a second and he swore that his shoulder was about to bleed. But then, as quickly as it began it ended. She snatched herself back and turned away panting. From his position behind her he could see her reach up with both hands and massage her temples slightly, a low meditative groan bubbled from her throat. "Naiyo?" he called leaning forward to touch her shoulder. For a reason Hiei could not understand, he felt an undercurrent of fear. It was instinctive. The feeling a deer gets when a lion is near. The hairs on the back of his neck stiffened and he felt the sudden urge to run…

_(meanwhile)_

The cubs, having gotten bored with spying on their parents, played touch and run (makai version of tag) through the trees. Nura was closing in on Hina and they giggled playfully dodging and weaving through the thick, moss covered tree trunks. Nura was about three yards away from his sister when she suddenly stopped in her place still as stone. In reflex he stopped as well and saw Higan do the same. It was an ingrained cub reflex to be still at the first sign of danger before jetting back to the closest parent. Nura's ears twitched nervously as he tried to pick up any sound or movement. He heard nothing. A quick glance at his brother and Higan seemed to be just as thrown off as he was. The both looked at Hina wondering what happened. Still wary of making any sudden moves, Nura whispered to his sister,

"Hina, what is it?" he asked. Behind him he heard Higan snort.

"Nothing. She is just doing that weird thing again." he teased picking at the shedding bark of the tree in front of him. "No Higan, stop it." Nura scolded his brother. "It's not weird and you know it. Her feeling is stronger than ours. We should listen." Nura knew that his sister had a special talent. They all had it. Her talent ended up stronger than theirs for reasons he did not know. When she felt something, if it was strong enough, he would feel it as well. And although there were times when Hina had false alarms, her percentages to being right were high enough that Nura learned to pay attention. Higan rolled his eyes and began to kick at the tree.

"Aw, come on! Let's keep playin'. I don't sense noth…" Higan stopped mid word with a gasp that was echoed by Nura's. Hina was right, something was wrong. Their instincts told them to get back to their parents, but they couldn't. Because whatever that wrong feeling was… it was coming from their mother.

….and they had felt it before, and knew to stay away from it.


	8. Leaves

Hiei watched in awed worry as Naiyo began to rock forward and back in place as she clenched her head in her hands. From his position behind her he was unable to see her face, but he could clearly see her fingers bury themselves in her hair likely bruising the scalp beneath. Her energy fluctuated and spiked, flooding the area around him with suffocating force. His eyes shifted quickly to the direction in which the cubs ran off desperately hoping that they knew to stay away. A sudden gasp brought his attention back to his mate. One of her hands untangling from her hair and jerking to a nearby tree; her claws shredding into the bark cracking the wood. He took a tentative step forward reaching his hand out toward her trembling shoulder.

"Naiyo…" he called out to her hesitantly. Her constant rocking slowed but did not cease. The tips of his fingers grazed the fabric of her top and she jerked as if she was burned. Hiei recoiled slightly but held his ground. His brow furrowed as the hand still in her hair grasped the curly locks harshly and pulled and she murmured something under her breath that he didn't quite catch. Afraid that she would harm herself, Hiei grabbed her wrist to stop her from pulling.

"Naiyo." he called again, his voice firm and stern, the demanding tone of a seme. She suddenly stopped, frozen in place, not even breathing. Hiei could feel her rigidness through her wrist and neither of them made a move or sound. Hiei watched carefully as her head made a quick jerk to the side popping a loud crack from her neck.

"Naiyo…" he reached his free hand forward so that he could pull back her hair to see her profile.

"Stop…" she whispered almost imperceptivity. Her fingers extended like a starfish, shaking as if strained. "Stop. Calling. Me…." she stopped mid sentence and her head jerked to the other side, "I can't… it hurts…" she croaked out. Hiei, unconcerned for his own welfare, maneuvered to kneel in front of her cradling her face in his hands and lifting her head to look at her.

"What hurts?" he asked both gently and firmly. Her hands shook as they came up to grip his wrists as he held her. Her eyes clenched tightly closed as she began to hyperventilate speaking strange broken things between each harsh breath.

"No!" she said with conviction. "I… won't… let… you…" she forced out lowing her head so her hair hid her face. Just as quickly her head came back up. "Vila sothor nathai!" her eyes snapped open and Hiei gasped to see that they were black. Her head fell back in insane laughter. "Gathid sa dasena." she growled in a guttural voice. Hiei grabbed her shoulders harshly and shook her.

"Naiyo answer me damn it!!" he commanded unable to feel the pin pricks of sweat on his brow. She brought her head forward and glared at him as if he interrupted her. He frowned as the black eyes gleamed in a ray of sunlight. Before Hiei could react, one of her hands shot from his wrist and cinched around his neck in an iron hold. The move took him so by surprise that he was easily pushed back onto the ground and held down. The corners of her mouth twitched upward in the smallest possible sardonic smile.

"Watch. Watch as he dies." she seemed to whisper to herself. Hiei clawed at her arm, blood and flesh gathering beneath his nails. "Shall I play with him? Shall I make him beautiful as the others?" Hiei knew that he only had a few seconds before he would blackout. He forlornly knew that he had no other choice. "You cannot save him. You cannot be saved. I will carve the world. I will carve them all!" Hiei gathered his spirit energy into his hands heating them to burning intensity. Smoke plumbed between their connected flesh. For a moment, it seemed as if she was unaffected. Then…

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed in pain and fury, hurling herself away from him, thudding against the ground. Hiei rubbed his throat soothingly, coughing and gasping for air. He struggled to his knees as his body sucked in as much air as possibly and he warily looked over to his mate. She convulsed on the ground violently, clenching her head and jerking left and right as if a battle waged within her.

She was lifted from the ground and slammed into a nearby tree as if by an unseen force, her arm cracking upon impact. She fell to the ground in a heap seemingly stunned by the impact as she lay motionless. Hiei picked himself up and gently rolled her onto her back lifting her to support her head and used the tips of his fingers to remove the wet, sweaty strands sticking to her forehead.

"Naiyo?" he whispered as he cradled her cheek. He caught the whites of her eyes as they fluttered. "Naiyo-koi?" he tried again. She convulsed slightly. "I know you are in there. I need you. Come back to me." he pleaded pressing a chaste kiss to her slightly parted lips. The whites of her eyes flashed to black for a second before returning to white and her lids lifted tiredly blessing him with amethyst. He breathed a quick sigh of relief. Her eyes flickered to his neck and her eyebrows drew into a frown before she closed her eyes and gulped in despair.

"The cubs…" she questioned.

"They' re safe." he consoled. She nodded tiredly and it looked as if she was losing consciousness. Hiei shook her gently. "Tell me what's wrong, Naiyo. Tell me what happened." he requested, his heart beating a mile a minute. She heaved a tired sigh and the small gesture seemed to take all of her remaining energy.

"I can't protect you. I can't save you from…." she began, then stopped to take a breath.

"From who?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Kill me." she relaxed completely in his arms in sleep. His heart froze solid behind his ribcage, the ice growing from his chest and spreading in a wave throughout his system. _Kill me._ It resounded in his scull like a bell in a tower, bouncing and reverberating within the confines of his scull. _Kill me._

"Papa?" he heard. His body seemingly on autopilot as he looked to the small, frightened voice. His three cubs stood a few feet away, shoulder to shoulder. His little soldiers. "We heard what they said." _They?_ "The other." Hina clarified to her shocked father. During the episode, the three had crept closed coming into earshot when their mother changed. "When she was speaking the wolf tongue. Did you understand, Papa?" Hina asked, her baby face solemn. Far too serious for her age. Hiei, frozen to his core, forced himself to respond.

"No, I did not understand. What did she say?" he asked attempting to keep his voice as calm as possible regardless of his shaking." Hina lowered her eyes and shifted uncomfortable as if she were telling a secret that she should not.

"They said, "_Paint the world blood_. And then…_ pretty blood leaves._" she confessed almost in a whisper. Hiei's scrambled mind took a moment before he could really understand, trying to decipher what exactly was said. Inputting conjunctions and such were the wolf tongue lacked them. _Paint the world with it's blood. _And Hiei knew from experience that when a puddle of blood dries, it flakes in the wind and blows like leaves. Like the leaves that fell silently in the forest around them. Like the leaves on which he sat. He looked down at his mate to see that she was surrounded by dead leaves, blowing in the wind they caught in her hair. She lay in a bed of leaves… pillowed in dried blood.


	9. The End?

(Thoughtful expression.) It seems that this story is lagging a bit in popularity so here's the deal folks. I have been working on another story while I've been working with this one. For some reason, this one in particular is closer to my heart than the other, maybe because of the intense love bond between Hiei and Naiyo. So for the few who actually read this story, I am completely willing to continue this fanfic jut for you. However, I need to know if you are really interested. If you like this story and want me to continue it, then please leave a review saying so. I will take silence and apathy. Also, to help get this fic noticed, I will cross it over a bit with my Naruto fanfic. For those of you who have absolutely no idea what I mean just click on my name at the top of this page and find "Grave of Grief". Since there is mental imbalance in both stories I won't find it too hard to mix them up a bit. But anyway, if you deem this story good enough to put effort to see to the end please let me know. If not I will end it here… or maybe I will throw in a really crappy final chapter where everyone dies just to spite you (evil smile).


	10. Uncertainty

Hiei stared down at his mate brushing the hair out of her face and tilted his head at a complete loss. The children milled around the area strangely unperturbed with what had happened. When he asked his daughter about it, she just shrugged her little shoulders and informed him that it has happened before and the Naiyo will come around in a couple minutes. As far as Hiei was concerned, the fact that this has happened often enough that the cubs were unwary of it was disconcerting. It was never a good thing when the abnormal became normal and if he had any say in this, something was going to be done about it. Naiyo twitched in his arms, a spastic jerk that alarmed him. He placed his calloused hand on her warm cheek and shook her a little. "Naiyo? Naiyo wake up."

She frowned a bit but didn't open her eyes. She twisted a bit in his hold, wiggling her arm out of its uncomfortable position, shifting her shoulder up sharply and Hiei heard the joint pop loudly back into place. Her eyes fluttered open and regarded him as if just waking from a peaceful sleep. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, his face heavily displeased, as if awaiting some sort of explanation. Naiyo had the decency to blush and force an embarrassed smile.

"It's not as bad as it seems." She stated attempting to sit up. Hiei held her fast pulling her back against her chest.

"It seems pretty damned bad to me! What the hell?! You completely flip out on me and expect me to think nothing of it?! Are you fucking cra…?! NO, no use in me asking that because I'm POSITIVE that you are fucking crazy!" Hiei ranted in near hysterics. Naiyo closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose taking calming breaths and ignoring her worried mate.

"Ok, first of all… the ground is wet, my pants are sticking to my ass, and I want to get up. So let me go."

Hiei was interrupted mid complaint, his mouth still opened as he considered her request.

"You just flung yourself full force into a tree. Something may be broken and I don't want you to move just yet. Now hold still." He grabbed her arm and began prodding at it before doing the same to every body part that may have sustained any injury. Naiyo endured it patiently, amusing herself by watching her children play off to the side. It seemed they were playing rock paper scissor to see who would go against who in an intense game of red hands.

"I don't think anything is broken… I don't see how… but your ok, PHYSICALLY at least." Hiei said grudgingly.

"Gee, thanks mom." Naiyo sassed pulling herself into an upright position. Hiei frowned at that and grabbed her by the arm preventing her from standing. Something about her was a bit off. Her whole aura seemed different. Even her accent seemed to lessen a bit. No one else may have noticed but he did. It was strange and sudden, but the scariest thing was that he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. She glared at him and jerked her arm from his grasp. "Jeez, I'm just standing up! Calm down." She stood up and brushed herself off working a crink out of her neck. Even the way she moved was different. There was something….

Something….

The children had grown bored of redhands and was tossing a stone between themselves to see who could throw the hardest. Hina had the stone in hand, but she had turned away from her brothers and was staring curiously at her mother. Hiei watched a moment as the child looked thoughtfully at the small stone in her hand.

"Hina come on! Throw it already!" Higan whined in agitation. Hina turned and glared at him briefly before turning back to her mother who stared back with her head tilted to the side in mirror curiousity. Hina twisted the stone between her small finger when a sudden urge hit her so intense that she could not deny it if she wanted to. It was a compulsion that caused something like an involuntary spasm. It was meant to happen but she just didn't understand why. Her arm raised on its own and the rock was thrown full force at Naiyo at blinding speed. Naiyo instinctively raised her hand and caught the rock with the ease of reflexes honed though experience. It was a predictable reaction that no one should have been surprised at. Yet that small thing triggered a full body reaction from Hiei. His muscles tensed from his jaw to the tips of his toes and he had a small understanding of why he was suddenly so suspicious of his mate. Over the short span of their relationship, Hiei had become an expert in Naiyo physically. He knew how to touch her, how to please her. He knew that she would scratch behind her right ear when she was reading a difficult scroll. He knew that she was ambidextrous, but preferred to write in the wolven language with her right hand, and every other language with her left. However, even though she had this strange manual dexterity that he himself lacked, he _knew_ his mate. He _knew_ her well. And of all the things on the list about her that he was absolutely certain of…

Naiyo _never_ caught with her left hand.

**I know that this is a very short chapter, but I am building up to the next one.**


	11. authors notes

It has come to the authors attention that the appearances and abilities of the wolf demon class of makai has been left unclear. Wolf demons are primarily social creatures although the stronger individuals occasionally chose a lone wolf lifestyle. Ethnocentric by nature, they feel a certain pride and superiority over other demons, yet they feel that each race and individual has their proper place. They live in tribal society with different sects and social classes that are subject to change according to the whim of the leader which will be discussed later. At the bottom of the social class are the children. Although cubs are seen as gifts from The Great, they are thought to be expendable until they reach a certain age. Infants can be abandoned or killed without consequence if for a good reason. If a mother has not finished raising one litter and is unable to provide or care for the next (especially in times of drought, famine or war), infants may be abandoned, killed, or even eaten in times of desperation. Cannibalism is frowned upon outside of particular contexts but not unpracticed. It is particularly used to show extreme disrespect to a dispelled enemy or to the other extreme, the love of a fallen family member ((dead loved ones were sometimes eaten as a personal sacrifice of self to starving family or to take the lost into the body of the living) If anyone is interested, the practice of eating dead loved ones is practiced in a few tribal human societies as well.) Children are thought to be souless after birth and are given names only at least a week after birth. To name a child ties it to the world, and if a child is named too early and dies as an infant then it is thought that it would stay behind and haunt the family especially in twins. Twinning is uncommon in wolf demon births and not to be confused with litter mates. Twins are solely identical and thought to partially share a soul. (If anyone is curious as to where the author got a few ideas of the twinning concept of wolf demon birth, type ibeji into your search engine but note that the carving system is not practiced with the wolf demons).

Just above or even socially equal to children are slaves and prostitutes. Since wolves believe that everyone has their place, no one is treated better or worse, but there are boundaries that every lower class must adhere to in the society. For example, prostitutes and slaves cannot under any circumstances where white or yellow under penalty of death. Also they must always keep their hair cut short to differentiate themselves, yet any other class can wear their hair as they see fit. (In a side note, wolf demons hair grow back the day after it is cut, so maintaining a look is a daily chore). Even after they are freed or retired, they cannot leave their class unless they above their station (contrary to the more common practice of uppers marrying beneath their station) which is rare.

Lower class include the poor and the elderly or maimed. (although the elderly are esteemed highly since wolf demons biologically age slowly if not at all depending of genetics). Those who rely on others for their livelihood are seen as weak in a society where strength and independence is valued.

Middle class are intellectuals, or those who do not perform physical labor but use slaves for such purposes. (not including the leading aristocracy which will be explained).

High class are warriors, hunters and strangely enough, farmers. Land is power. Strength and ability to fight is highly prized. The more wars fought and the more enemies conquered by an individual gives them higher status. Tattoos or intricate and difficult scarification is often used to show case ones fighting prowess. (scarification will be explained shorty). Since meat and blood is the dietary staple, hunters who sell fresh meat at market daily are important for their keen tracking ability and cunning. However, any self respecting wolf demon would hunt for their own food and often makes up excuse when seen buying from a hunter as to why they could not hunt for themselves.

The artistocracy did not come into play until the rule of Gino, Naiyo's father. He himself did not want to take on the burden of ruling so he organized a group of leaders to control the wolf demon lands while he himself lived as he wanted with all of the clout of the figurehead but no responsibility. He partook in his own perversions unbothered and the leader leeched off of those they considered as beneath them.

Figureheads are chosen by birthright. Usually the first born. Although males and females are considered equals (though many individuals see differently) they each have their respective roles to play in the society. Having a male leader was more of a tradition than a rule of thumb. However, if a female was the first born, she was either killed (and thought to be reborn later since the soul had not yet entered) or hidden until the first male was old enough to appear older than the female in stature.

Gino was the last born in litter of all male cubs. He strategically picked off his brothers to become the Alpha. Natasha, Naiyo's mother, was a Christian teen who traveled abroad to Japan for her studies. Very intelligent and physical, she studied dance and martial arts, namely taichi. (Her family is originally from the New Orleans). Gino and his companions (who still remain unknown) snuck into the Ningenkai for fun and happened to cross paths with Natasha as she jogged through a neighborhood park. They kidnapped her taking her to Makai and repeatedly raped her. Naiyo and her twin was the result thought to be fathered by the strongest male. Natasha became both Gino's concubine and slave. She managed to escape and went into labor during her flight in the dark makai forest. Still running and in pain, she managed to get back into the human world (how is unknown) to be found by Genkai. Genkai happened to hear a baby crying and ventured out into a sudden downpour to investigate. She found Natasha bloody and unconscious with two infants, one crying and writhing between her thighs, the other stillborn in her arms.

(forward)

Figureheads or anyone with a station can be challenged for right of said station by wolf demon at anytime. The challenger, if they win, is immediately recognized as the holder of the station regardless of their previous class. If the challenger looses, they are beaten terribly by the challenged but rarely killed to serve as an example to any potential usurpers. The challenger is not allowed to challenge that person again for 3 months (which is the wolf age progression equivalent of one year. Note how fast the cubs grow). Naiyo was leader by birthright but had to challenger her father for recognition as Alpha. After his defeat, she immediately came into power just in time for an impending war which she had part in beginning since her enslavement.

If there are any questions or inconsistencies please let me know.


	12. please help!

Hey fanficamaniacs! I come to you in need. Years ago I found a sasunarusasu fanfic that was incomplete and I haven't been able to find it since. If anyone knows the fanfic I will be forever grateful if u can send me the link. Here is the description…

Naruto killed Itachi. Sasuke hates him for it and wants revenge. He discovers that Naruto loves him and uses it to hurt him. Sasuke lulls Naruto into false security with a loveless relationship only to set it up where Naruto comes home to find Sasuke on the floor with Sakura. Naruto only gives a sad smile and walks away leaving Konoha. Sakura realizes she was used and slaps Sasuke who finds himself feeling empty inside. He and other shinobi go out in search of Naruto. Sasuke finds Naruto has become the leader of a ragtag village and has a side lover who I believe was named Shin. Sasuke is jealous and tries to do what he can to earn Naruto's forgiveness and win back his heart. Shin keeps getting in the way. Sasuke meets with naruto whenever he can even after threats of death if he doesn't leave. He manages to get naruto on the bed and kisses him. Pleased with himself he gives a smirk which Naruto misinterprets as Sasuke playing games with him. Enraged, naruto leaves. Later sasuke looks in a window and sees the blond being kissed by Shin. He leaps in and stands between them. Shin pleads with Naruto to let the guards take care of Sasuke (I recall Shin calling Naruto Kyoshi). Naruto asks shin to leave so he can talk with Sasuke alone. Shin is concerned about Naruto's safety so Naruto chains Sasuke to the wall. The two rivals are left alone. Sasuke confronts naruto about their lingering feelings. Naruto explodes passionately and makes love to Sasuke as he is chained to the wall (very vivid). And that pretty much where it ends. Its driving me nuts! I need to find this story! Please help! I have been searching for it for years! Is return I will write any oneshot you want. Thanks in advance.

Goldragon08


End file.
